Raise the sails!
The Journey Begins A normal day on Pol Island, just before noon. The sun warms the island. The beautiful North Blue waters sparkle under the sun. A light wind blows from the east. Meanwhile the young boy is preparing for his life journey. His name was Ghost D. Eli. In a few moments he will set off to find the legendary One Piece treasure and at the same time begins his new life as a free pirate. It was something he had dreamed of since he was just a little kid, after hearing the story of Monkey D. Luffy and the legendary treasure he decided to go in his footsteps. In order to become the Pirate King. He says goodbye to the village, residents, and home. He goes to the end of the island where a boat is waiting for him. "Alright! I took everything I needed for the boat. It's time to sail away!" Eli gets on the boat and slowly drifts away. The inhabitants gathered at the shore and waving from afar. After some time, Eli approaches an island previously unknown to him. "Island!" - shouted. He reached the island and moored a boat in the port. "Finally got to the island!" He went deep into the town and was surprised to see people with this appearance. "Wow, everyone here has crazy tattoos all over their bodies. I've never seen anything like this" bhbsdjf - his belly is rumbling. "Damn, i left my food on the boat" A moment later he bought some fruit at one of the stalls. "I still haven't eaten enough, i need meat" He went to a nearby bar. "Your meat special and four glasses of cold drink, please." - Eli said loudly to the bartender. After 15 minutes, several men entered the bar. "He provokes us again, we will beat him this time." - they said. One of them approached the counter. "Four glasses of cold drink, please." "Sorry but unfortunately there is no cold drink anymore." - the bartender replied. "I'm not stupid, I can see that people drink it. For example he" - He pointed at Eli. Eli turned around and said. "I have another glass left, gentlemen, I can give it to you" The man came over and smashed the glass. "I don't care about your one glass, we need at least four" The fight began in the bar, then moved to the street. "You don't know who you messing with" - said one of the men. "I'm Yuu and I'm The Strongest Man Alive." "Are you kidding me? I've never heard of you" - Eli said. "What, after all, I am known throughout the island. You don't even match me." "If you want, we can find out in a one-on-one duel." "Fine, but if you lose, I'll kill you moments later." "Okay, but if you lose, you'll join my crew." "Well, but it doesn't matter because you will die after this fight." - Yuu said. Category:Rivi V Category:Role-Plays